A Simple Search?
by TheCastleWatcher
Summary: This is my first fic so please be gentle. After a simple search of the internet, will Castle come out of the 12th Precinct unscathed, or will he be heading to the nearest ER? It's definitely AU, and set somewhere back in the early days.
1. Chapter 1

Richard Castle felt gobsmacked, flabbergasted or even just surprised.  
Usually he could come up with better synonyms but at the moment, sitting at his desk staring at his laptop, he couldn't think of enough of them to get across the feeling of being totally stunned at the results of a Google search.  
As slow days went this one had the potential to turn into the quickest on record, and it could even end up with his metaphorical death. If Kate were to see the results of such a simple Google search he was sure to end up with his ear in agony at least, of course if he didn't mention it and she later found out that he knew… well he'd probably get a beating if not shot on sight. Comparatively speaking that would be a lot worse. There was really only one thing he could do.  
Castle left his office, and his loft, heading towards the 12th precinct and towards what was sure to be a very interesting afternoon.  
You certainly couldn't call it a slow day any more.

Kate Beckett sat at her desk, bored out of her mind and trying to stop herself from hoping for a murder just to pass the time. She'd actually finished her paperwork, and although she'd found it a nice variation not to have Castle staring at her for most of the day, that had changed once she got bored. He was a great distraction at times like this and she did miss the coffee. Deciding that the machine in the break room was a good enough replacement for now she picked up her new mug, emblazoned with the phrase "_I am not Nikki Heat_" and headed for the break room. The prospect of a wonderful caffeine buzz driving her actions she started the machine; drowning out the sound of the elevator announcing its arrival.

Castle knew where Kate was without even thinking about it, like some sort of Jedi mind trick, and he was considerably pleased with himself for having such a gift. Of course shadowing her for over 4 years did help in knowing the two most likely places she was going to be. Noticing her desk empty he headed straight to the break room and wasn't disappointed.  
Trying to be quiet he walked softly to where she was peering at the coffee machine.

"Hey Castle" She said before he got within a foot, turning with a grin as she heard him jump her smile widened as she noticed the takeout coffee cup in his hand,  
"You are a lifesaver, don't ever let it be said I don't appreciate your coffee timing"

"Least I can do" Trying not to sound nervous and failing horribly, Castle handed over the coffee and reached to put away her mug that now lay abandoned under the fancy machine.  
"Do you have a second; I need to ask you something"

From experience Kate was already expecting something horrific.  
It didn't help when he sat in his usual chair by her desk and waited till he had her full attention before beginning.  
This didn't look good.

"You know that if I could get rid of the unwanted press attention you've received, from being associated with me, I'd do that in the blink of an eye don't you?" at her nod he continued  
"…and if you got any heat from the press, no pun intended, that was hurtful or untruthful or just plain incorrect I'd do anything in my power to fix that…."

He paused to try and gauge her mood.

"Get on with it Castle, what have you done?"

Guessing she was a bit anxious he ploughed on, figuring the news was like a band aid that needed a swift pull he blurted it out  
"My fans have become your fans and...they'vecreatedawebsiteinyourhonour"  
Castle had closed his eyes while he blurted out the last part of his sentence, holding up his hands in surrender and to hopefully ward off any impending attack, but as he stood there, seconds seem to stretch; he didn't seem to be getting the reaction he'd feared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, never have, never will, but will always admire those who do.**

**Authors Note: **I can't apologise enough for neglecting to post any updates for such a long time, especially after people seemed to like this little story. Thank you for your reviews and your 'follows'. I had some inspiration problems after attending a funeral of an old friend and that coupled with some general health issues I just couldn't seem to gather enough enthusiasm to come back to writing. So this chapter is actually a bit shorter than I'd like, but I wanted to post something just to get some feedback on what direction to take with this. So feel free to comment, as long as it's nicely put, and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

_Previously on A Simple Search…_

_Guessing she was a bit anxious he ploughed on, figuring the news was like a band aid that needed a swift pull he blurted it out_

_"My fans have become your fans and...they'vecreatedawebsiteinyourhonou r"_

_Castle had closed his eyes while he blurted out the last part of his sentence, holding up his hands in surrender and to hopefully ward off any impending attack, but as he stood there, seconds seem to stretch; he didn't seem to be getting the reaction he'd feared._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Did you just say that your fans created a website for me? That's not news Castle, God!" Kate poked him, hard, trying to get her message across.

"You had me really worried. I was thinking the worst with that sort of lead in…" she'd sat back in her chair now that there wasn't anything to worry about and she now noticed the confusion on his face "… what?"

"You knew about the site? You know that you have fans? Fans that want to know all about you and put pictures of you all over the internet?" He was yet again dumbfounded, "How could I not know about this yet you do?" For this to happen twice in one day had to be a record.

"Yes I know about the website and yes I know there are pictures on there, or so Lanie tells me, but it's one website Castle, there's no harm in it."  
Sipping her coffee before it went cold she continued, "The website isn't a problem; it's the fan mail that's becoming an issue." she couldn't exactly understand why she was OK with it herself, but as long as she didn't focus on it too hard it didn't overwhelm her.

"Fan mail?" Castle suddenly went quiet, and Kate couldn't help but revel in the power of making Richard Castle speechless.

Chuckling to herself she filled in the silence, "Yeah Castle, you think those articles about me went unnoticed? You think your fans don't want to know the person behind the inspiration? God Castle the letters I saw, before Black Pawn offered to help out, were interesting to say the least. Last I heard there's been about a bag a fortnight to go through"

"What?" Castle all but squeaked, and had to force himself to sit and keep listening instead of pacing the room in confusion.

"Yeah, mostly they're requests to talk to you or pass something along, that's why Black Pawn got involved, but some of them want pictures or even send gifts. Obviously the NYPD doesn't have a full time staff to deal with fan mail so someone's got to do it and it seemed logical. There are a few letters that I see personally, but Black Pawn and the NYPD publicity people got me in touch with a perfect intermediary and we understand each other and I trust her to send me only a few things I might be interested in. It works, or has done so far."

"Ok then; at least I'm not about to get shot." He huffed out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. This had gone so much better than he ever expected.

"Well, don't hold your breath on that thought Castle because I had an email passed to me the other day requesting an interview. I've not decided on doing it yet, but they're promising good coverage for the NYPD as well as some of our charities and I've been kindly told to consider it by the Captain. You should know I don't like interviews and you should also know I don't like being told to do anything, kindly or otherwise, so if it doesn't go well, you'll be the one in the firing line."

With his hands lightly raised in surrender Castle decided that perhaps he could offer some assistance, "Understood loud a clear Detective, but if you need any help I would gladly provide some insight using my considerable experience at dealing with the press….perhaps over dinner…with a nice bottle of wine?"

With eyebrow raised Kate turned away from her computer to look at Castle, giving up on the hope of getting some work done for the moment. The look said "Oh really?" without her having to actually say it.

"Ok, ok. Just don't blame me if you find yourself on the end of some hate mail after inadvertently triggering a flame war on twitter with a mother of three from Arkansas." He trailed off in a mutter.

* * *

Authors Note No 2: So that's Chapter 2 - Let me know what you think... as long as you're nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own them, never have, never will, but will always admire those who do.**

**Authors Note:**** This chapter wasn't easy to write, and I think it shows. I had no idea where to take the story, but hopefully it'll go better from now on as I've got some idea of what to put in the next one.**

* * *

_P__reviously on A Simple Search…_

_With his hands lightly raised in surrender Castle decided that perhaps he could offer some assistance, "Understood loud a clear Detective, but if you need any help I would gladly provide some insight using my considerable experience at dealing with the press….perhaps over dinner…with a nice bottle of wine?" _

_With eyebrow raised Kate turned away from her computer to look at Castle, giving up on the hope of getting some work done for the moment. The look said "Oh really?" without her having to actually say it. _

_"Ok, ok. Just don't blame me if you find yourself on the end of some hate mail after inadvertently triggering a flame war on twitter with a mother of three from Arkansas." He trailed off in a mutter._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

There wasn't anything Kate could say to the Captain to get out of it. It was Tuesday, they had no cases and the paperwork had just about dried up the day before. She was out of excuses and had no new murder scene to hide at.

She really didn't like wishing for a murder, it was only an interview, but there are some things a detective really shouldn't have to do; and one of them was being on the receiving end of an interview. She was used to asking the questions.

Standing outside the office building of a semi-popular magazine, the yellow cab deserted her at the curb; she tried to convince herself it could never be as bad as she was imagining. Taking small comfort in the fact that at least Castle wasn't here this time, draped in half naked models pretending to be police officers, she strode towards the entrance to the building.

* * *

Castle sat on the bench, overlooking a small oasis of greenery that the office building next door had obviously helped create for their employees, the local residents and of course the good publicity. You could tell from the nice unobtrusive sign that adorned one corner, with the description of the volunteers involved and a nice inconspicuous logo that matched the one on the building to its right. It was nice though, regardless of the motivation. It made a nice place to sit and wait for his partner to be done with her interview.

He had contacts, and he'd used those contacts to get the name of the magazine conducting the interview, from there a popular search engine did most of the work. She may have refused his help in dealing with the media spotlight, but he knew she wouldn't refuse the coffee that sat beside him.

Besides, he was curious, she knew what he was like. His appearance shouldn't be a surprise, at least that's how he justified it. He even had a bear claw knowing she'd have skipped breakfast. What sort of partner would he be if he didn't support her?

* * *

The interview had gone fairly well, or at least she thought so, she tried to keep it brief and to the point. Make the NYPD look good while using the tried and test answer of "No, Rick and I are not an item" to the obvious questions that always seem to crop up.

Castle would probably call it a sign from the universe, pushing them together or some other such nonsense. Shaking her head she left through the front door of the building, pulling her phone out of her pocket as the door swung shut behind her.

What was that saying? Speak of the devil and he doth appear? She couldn't think of anything more apt at that precise moment.  
She'd spotted him almost immediately; it was her training that had her scanning the surroundings. What her training hadn't prepared her for was the fact she was glad to see him, if a little annoyed.

She hadn't told him where she was going on purpose; she'd left him hanging as he tried to nonchalantly get her to give up the address by dropping it into another conversation they were already having, as if she'd answer him without thinking. As if that approach had ever worked before, or would ever work on a seasoned detective.

She walked towards him with purpose, building up more of her annoyance so he wouldn't realise she'd actually missed him since he'd left early yesterday afternoon. His ego was big enough.

* * *

He saw her, striding across the distance between the buildings entrance and his oasis. Seeing her after a break, no matter how small, always made him heave an internal sigh in happiness before he plastered his face in his trademark grin. She'd shoot him if she found out he was so glad to just see her, never mind talk to her.

As she got nearer, he detected a note of annoyance to her demeanour; this perhaps wouldn't go as well as he'd hoped. He held up the coffee and the bear claw in front of him, hoping to distract her.

Just as she was about to lay into him for not doing what he was told, yet again, something obviously caught her attention. He saw a small frown appear on her face and before he knew what was happening she was off and running without even speaking a word in his direction; Moving around his position and into the oasis.

He heard her yelling "Stop! NYPD" as she headed through the exit on the other end of the oasis and towards the parking lot behind the building.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own them, never have, never will, but will always admire those who do.**

**Authors Note:**** Ok then, here goes nothing. Shorter one this time I think as I'm aiming for two updates in one week! Aim for the stars, that's my motto... or at least it would be if I could be bothered to have a motto.**

* * *

_Previously on A Simple Search…_

_Just as she was about to lay into him for not doing what he was told, yet again, something obviously caught her attention. He saw a small frown appear on her face and before he knew what was happening she was off and running without even speaking a word in his direction; Moving around his position and into the oasis. _

_He heard her yelling "Stop! NYPD" as she headed through the exit on the other end of the oasis and towards the parking lot behind the building._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rushing through the open gateway, out of the garden and into the parking lot behind the building, Kate couldn't help but think it was a good job she liked to run. She conditioned herself to run with a burst of speed that rivalled some competition athletes and as she kept her quarry in sight she used that edge to gain ground on the fleeing man as they rounded a corner.

As Castle ran down the surprisingly bright ally behind the parking lot in pursuit of Kate, who in turn was in pursuit of a guy in a hooded sweatshirt, he couldn't help but admire per persistence and stamina, not to mention her physique. He convinced himself she'd be disappointed if he didn't take the opportunity to admire her as she rounded a corner and he did his best to keep her in sight. Despite his efforts he did lose sight of her, however before he could make the corner himself there was a muted crash and couple of muffled shouts.

He slowed as he got to the corner; he didn't feel like getting shouted at for interrupting a stand-off or something, but as he peeked around the wall the man and Beckett were nowhere in sight. He frowned as he stepped around the corner and into the ally trying to figure out where they'd gone, but before he could move much further he heard a distinct shout he'd have known anywhere;

"Castle!" He could tell Kate was seriously irritated; her voice carried down the alley and he found it coming from a set of stairs hidden from view by a dumpster.

"Beckett?" He moved down the stairs and a decent pace now he knew where to go.  
As he moved through the door at the bottom of the steps, Castle came to a halt for a second before moving over to her side.

"Took you long enough Castle, get over here, I need a hand" She'd managed to drag herself upright against the wall, but the suspect was cuffed to a set of pipes not too far away; he wouldn't be any trouble though as he was out like a light.

"I think we need to get you to a hospital. Your ankle should not be that large."

As Kate took a few steady breaths through gritted teeth, she still managed to pin him with a cold stare. "Thanks for pointing that out Castle, the agony didn't even give it away. Besides, it's not just my ankle. I think I may have sprained my wrists …."

She paused as she cradled her arm in her lap and let out a slow breath,

"Call the guys and get them to collect our suspect and get a bus down here as well." Resting her head against the wall Kate closed her eyes only to have them pop open a second later after a rude awakening by a certain writer and his overprotective nature.

"Don't go to sleep! You might have hit your head. You shouldn't sleep!" He took a breath at her frosty look, "What happened?"

"I'm not sleeping Castle, with the pain I'm starting to feel I doubt I'll be sleeping much for the next 48 hours at least. I fell because of that idiot over there and those couple of steps behind you. Make the call already, I'll stay here and try not to throw up"

Castle had already dialled his phone and was in the process of trying not to look at her rapidly swelling ankle, the gash on her wrist, or the bruise on her forehead. He hoped her ankle was only sprained, and that everything was superficial; otherwise Kate was going to be way more than just frosty when they got to the hospital.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N Pt2: Let me know what you think. All nice reviews welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own them….obviously.**

**Authors Note:**** I want to say a huge THANKS to all of you who 'followed' this story, or gave it a review, you're all very much appreciated and a total surprise. This update is a lot shorter than normal, but I wanted to get it out there so I didn't lie when I said I might manage two updates in a week!**

* * *

_Previously on A Simple Search…_

_"I'm not sleeping Castle, with the pain I'm starting to feel I doubt I'll be sleeping much for the next 48 hours at least. I fell because of that idiot over there and those couple of steps behind you. Make the call already, I'll stay here and try not to throw up"_

_Castle had already dialled his phone and was in the process of trying not to look at her rapidly swelling ankle, the gash on her wrist, or the bruise on her forehead. He hoped her ankle was only sprained, and that everything was superficial; otherwise Kate was going to be way more than just frosty when they got to the hospital._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"God this sucks!" Kate sat in the wheelchair with a scowl on her face to rival the most vicious two year old being told they can't eat sweets before dinner.

"Just try and take it easy. You couldn't have expected them to allow you to walk out of hospital under your own steam, not when you have a badly twisted ankle, one fractured wrist and one sprained wrist." Castle was enjoying being Kate's chauffeur a little too much as he pushed the wheelchair towards the doors of the hospital and the waiting town car.

Almost muttering under her breath she replied in a low tone "Doesn't mean I have to like it," It was a moment before she noticed their obvious destination.

"What the heck is that Castle? What's wrong with taking a cab?"

"You would never get comfortable in a cab, there's much more room in this, now will you just take the help I'm offering and relax. If you overdo it it'll take you that much longer to get back on your feet, no pun intended"

He pushed the chair up to the already open door and was thankful the driver had returned to the wheel of the car instead of hovering and making Kate more uncomfortable with the situation that she was already.

"Yeah, OK Castle, whatever, just give me a hand getting in will you? I want to go home; I think the meds they gave me are kicking in."

It was a while before she stirred again; after being safely seated in the town car it pulled into the New York traffic and before they'd gone a block she was asleep against Ricks shoulder.

As she tried to blinked herself awake under the glare of florescent lighting, she came to her senses just in time to realise they weren't in her building and she wasn't in a wheelchair. She was being carried. Just as she was working up her energy to protest she was silences by her partner.

"Just relax, we won't be a minute" his voice soothing and comforting in her ear, she decided to go with the flow for a moment. She could yell at him later, after she took a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own them.**

**Authors Note:**** Thanks again for everyone who's bothering to follow this story, to say I'm surprised isn't anywhere near accurate enough. Also, I'd like to apologise for the totally daft mistakes I made in the previous chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on A Simple Search…_

_As she tried to blinked herself awake under the glare of florescent lighting, she came to her senses just in time to realise they weren't in her building and she wasn't in a wheelchair. She was being carried. Just as she was working up her energy to protest she was silences by her partner._

_"Just relax, we won't be a minute" his voice soothing and comforting in her ear, she decided to go with the flow for a moment. She could yell at him later, after she took a nap._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She was going to kill him.

He was almost fully prepared for that as he sat at his kitchen counter; he knew she'd fight him tooth and nail, but he was hopeful that she'd see the sense in it eventually.  
She was asleep on his bed.  
That almost said it all right there, she wasn't even in the spare room because of the stairs, but on top of that there was the bag sitting at the end of the bed. It was filled with her own clothes, from her own apartment, courtesy of Lanie.  
He wasn't planning on letting her leave for over a week, he expected her to stay till at least one of her wrists was healed enough to enable her to use her crutches to get about on her own, and even then he'd fight for her to stay longer till her ankle was in full working order as well.

* * *

She was going to kill him.

As soon as she could get out of this sinfully comfortable bed, she was going to shoot him. She'd decided almost as soon as she had opened her eyes to take in the masculine tones of the bedroom she was currently occupying.  
She knew it was his room, it was too masculine and too Castle for it not to be, plus she'd stayed in his spare room before, so she knew what that looked like.

"Thank god" she muttered to herself as she took note of the fact she was on top of the covers and fully clothed. As she tried to pull herself up against the headboard she couldn't help the curse she uttered as the pain shot from her wrists up both her arms. Hearing a shuffle come from outside the door she just knew it'd draw Castle into the room before she'd even had a chance to compose herself. "Dammit!"

* * *

He heard the curse because he'd moved from the kitchen to his office to grab his laptop. He had hoped she would sleep a while longer, but he knew that was just wishful thinking. Leaving the computer on his desk he moved towards his bedroom door, listening for sounds of movement. He hoped she wasn't trying to get out of bed.

He lightly knocked on the door before he pushed it open slowly, as if he was expecting something to fly at his head as soon as he poked it through the gap.

"How are you feeling?" He took her in, the pained expression on her face quickly replaced with one of annoyance. She was way too good a poker; he knew that from experience, but he had gotten so much better at reading her recently and he couldn't be more pleased.

"I've felt better Castle. The main feeling I'm having at the moment though is annoyance. Is that my bag? How'd it get here? And talking of here, why the hell am I on your bed and not my own?"

"Listen, you're in pain, you need a little help. You can't even use your crutches at the moment so you're immobile. Just stay here for a while so you can recover. Please. Let me help you."

He was moving into the room like she was a frighten animal backed into a corner, and that analogy actually wasn't far off. You'd be hard pushed to find anyone more independent than his detective. It was one of the qualities he's admired in her for years, but that didn't mean it wasn't irritating at times.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here Castle? Have you wait on me hand a foot? I'd be forced to find a way to kill you within a week, fractured wrist or twisted ankle be damned; I'd find a way."

She wasn't good at leaning on people, they both knew that, but she could tell he was willing to push it to get his way. He was geared up for the fight, it was written in the tightness of his shoulders and the way he held himself tall instead of trying to crowd her by sitting on the edge of the bed as she would have expected.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to make him see reason one last time. The med's she'd last taken, however long ago, were probably long worn off by now, so her aches and pains were making her irritable. She didn't have the energy for a proper fight right now.

"Castle, you don't need to be a nursemaid, I don't need to be constantly monitored. I can manage on my own, in my own place, and I'm sure Lanie could come and visit to keep me in line, and I'm sure I couldn't keep you or the boys away if I tried. There's no need for me to stay here."

Castle squared his shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"If you think you can be on your own at the moment then please go ahead and get out of bed, I'll even call the car service to take you to your place…"

When he paused Kate narrowed her eyes at his steady stare, there was something she was missing about the situation but she wasn't going to miss the opportunity he was offering. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and hid a grimace as she moved herself nearer the edge. She was all set and ready to try for the crutches leaning up against the wall when what he said next stopped her attempt before it even began.

"I'm sure you'll be fine when you get to your building, but I can say from previous experience that the driver won't help you up the three flights of stairs you'll need to use because your elevator is currently out of order. I'm told those guys don't get paid enough for _manual handling_, if you know what I mean."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: All nice reviews are welcome, and thanks for reading. Let me know if you think I should go in a particular direction and I'll consider it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own them.**

**Authors Note:****My continued thanks to all the followers of this story. I'm sorry for making you wait.**

* * *

_Previously on A Simple Search…_

_She was all set and ready to try for the crutches leaning up against the wall when what he said next stopped her attempt before it even began._

_"__I'm sure you'll be fine when you get to your building, but I can say from previous experience that the driver won't help you up the three flights of stairs you'll need to use because your elevator is currently out of order. I'm told those guys don't get paid enough for manual handling, if you know what I mean."_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Seriously?" She let out a sigh, not expecting him to answer her prayers and say he was joking.

"Seriously," She still looked like she didn't believe him, and he guessed he couldn't blame her for that. "Would I joke about something like this? It's monumental."

"Castle, I can't stay here; it's a really bad idea." She didn't have the energy she needed for a decent argument, which was evident in her last statement. She was visibly deflating in front of him, the fight leaving her just as quickly as it appeared. "Maybe I can go to my Dads"

"Didn't you say the other day that he was away at his cabin for a few weeks with a couple of friends? Come on, you know you need to stay here, at least for a little while. I'll be on my best behaviour I promise"

He was looking at her with a pleading, almost puppy-dog, expression on his face.  
How was she supposed to fight that, especially when he was being so reasonable and realistic?

"Fine; I'll stay." Moving her hands from covering her face, she pushed her hair behind her ears with a sigh. "Hand me my crutches will you?" Resignation clear and present in her demeanour now her options had literally vanished.

Castle gingerly approached the crutches against the wall, as if he expected her to make a run for it as soon as he handed them over. Reconsidering he decided it would be more of a slow painful hop for it, due to her condition. He handed them over though, and as he moved back out of her way his usual personality reasserted itself, "If you need any help getting properly dressed for bed, I am more than willing to help"

She gave him a look. Steely, narrowed eyes, clenched teeth making her jaw set. That look would have turned any normal person to stone, or at least given them a headache and a sudden need to be elsewhere, but Castle being who he was had received more than his fair share of these looks from his beautiful detective. He moved back just one half-step before opening his hands in a show of faux submission.

"At least let me help you get comfortable, either in here or on the couch? We should both have something to eat." He re-took his half step towards her just as she tried to use her crutches for the first time and lift herself from the bed.

Luckily enough the sinfully comfortably bed was high enough that she had no trouble in gaining the required height, unluckily enough it meant she was fine right up until the pressure of the crutches under her hands settled on her still painful wrists.  
It was as if because she wasn't thinking about the pain she almost forgot it was there. Not only the pain of her wrists but that of her ankle as well.  
She could do nothing but utter a gasp as her unsteady legs gave out beneath her weight and she pitched forwards.

Moving purely on instinct that was probably honed from being a father, Castle was suddenly there to catch her. He had his arms under hers, and he kept all of her weight off her injured limbs. It probably helped that he was a head taller than her when she wasn't in heels. As they steadied themselves and took stock of the situation, they found themselves a little closer than they were used to being.

"She's going to kill me" was the thought that ran through Castle's mind in that moment, where they both held their breath as if waiting for some imagined dust to settle. Yet he couldn't help but notice, as they stood them immobile, that it actually felt pretty nice to hold someone again.

* * *

**To be continued….**

**A/N: So this was a bit of a rush. Sorry again for not posting sooner, but hospital test results just futz with my creative side apparently.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: Umm, there's not a snowballs chance in hell that I could ever own these characters.**

**Authors Note:****Continued thanks as always to those who read... and those who choose to continue to read... my first Castle Fanfic.**

* * *

_Previously on A Simple Search…_

_Moving purely on instinct that was probably honed from being a father, Castle was suddenly there to catch her. He had his arms under hers, and he kept all of her weight off her injured limbs. It probably helped that he was a head taller than her when she wasn't in heels. As they steadied themselves and took stock of the situation, they found themselves a little closer than they were used to being. _

_"She's going to kill me" was the thought that ran through Castle's mind in that moment, where they both held their breath as if waiting for some imagined dust to settle. Yet he couldn't help but notice, as they stood them immobile, that it actually felt pretty nice to hold someone again._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Castle?" She tried to sound slightly threatening but she'd lowered her voice to a whisper. She didn't want to make him instantly drop her after all; he had saved her from considerable pain. She refused to think it was for any other reason than self-preservation. Nope. Not a chance.

"Yes" Came an equally whispered reply.

Neither occupant of the room moved any more than to take a slightly laboured breath.

"You can put me down now. I would like something to eat if you don't mind" She was talking as if he was a wild animal likely to bolt at any moment, softly and slowly; Making sure of every word. Still totally to do with self-preservation of course; no other reason whatsoever.

He slowly lowered her to the ground properly, gently so as not to jar her injuries. She thought they would brush this little interlude under the carpet like so many others before it, but he surprised her by suddenly bending down to scoop up her legs in a swift but sure motion and began to carry her from the room before she had a chance to protest.

It didn't mean she couldn't protest once she got her sense back of course, "Castle…."

"I'm taking you to the couch so you're comfortable while I order some take-out. Chinese OK?" While she waited as he walked towards the sinfully comfortable couch, she wondered idly if everything he bought had to be sinfully comfortable but dismissed the thought as ridiculous and put it down to the remnants of drugs in her system.

Next she'd be sitting in his room wondering where he bought his bookcases and practically playing house while he made her breakfast in …..Whoa, OK, that'll do. Better stop those thoughts right there she decided. That sort of direction was always best left alone.

"Chinese is fine. Thanks Castle" He'd lowered her so she lay across the length of the couch and moved to put a cushion behind her back. Handing her the remote after clicking on the TV he wandered back towards the counter of the kitchen and his phone.

Turning to the TV she began flicking through the channels. Nothing held her interest for more than half a second. Glancing over towards the kitchen she could see Castle chatting to whoever had picked up the phone as if he knew them personally, which was typical of him really because he probably did. He finished up with a few words of thanks and turned to the coffee machine and began the ritual of making her coffee.

After she'd watched him work for once, albeit at making her coffee rather than his actual job of writing, he headed in her direction with a Nikki Heat mug full of her version of ambrosia, "I should thank you Castle, and I should do it now before I start feeling irritable and I become the worst house-guest you've ever had. I'm glad you were there today, even though I told you to stay away from that interview." She took the mug and inhaled the fumes as if she was an addict.

"I'm glad to be of service." He sipped from his own mug and glanced at the TV. He paused and took an obvious breath before saying what he obviously needed to get off his chest, "I know you don't want to be here, I know you think it'll be an awkward and uncomfortable place to recover, but I'll stay out of your way as much as I can. I promise. I just want to help."

She looked at the honest expression on his face and considering she didn't have much choice, decided that she'd let that go for now. "It's OK Castle, I've given up already; you don't need to worry about me trying to sneak off in the middle of the night or anything." After taking a long inhale of the heavenly aroma coming from her cup she took a sip and readjusted herself against the cushion at her back, "Besides, I need to find a suitable punishment for the website, so maybe waiting on me hand and foot will help me decide what that should be."

He looked surprised, "I thought you were OK about the website?"

"Well I was right up until I had to sit through that interview and then of course if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have ended up where I am now. Don't worry too much Castle; you're no good to me if you're incapacitated." She smirked at his surprised and now worried expression. Perhaps she could make lemonade out of the lemons she's been handed today, and even have a little fun while she did it.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: Umm, yeah, no, obviously I get nothing from this apart from the constant frustration of trying to get myself to write. I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note:**** Continued thanks as always to those read and to those who follow. It's a constant surprise and I can only say I'm sorry for how long it's taking me to post new chapters.**

* * *

_Previously on A Simple Search…_

"_Well I was, right up until I had to sit through that interview and then of course if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have ended up where I am now. Don't worry too much Castle; you're no good to me if you're incapacitated."  
She smirked at his surprised and now worried expression. Perhaps she could make lemonade out of the lemons she's been handed today, and even have a little fun while she did it._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Castle opened his mouth to protest his innocence but before he even uttered a word they were interrupted by the loft door opening and Alexis appearing with her bag slung over her forearm and her keys dangling from her fingers.

They'd obviously been too caught up in each other to even hear the keys in the lock.

"Oh! Hey Dad, I didn't think you'd be home…," her voice tailed off slightly as she surveyed the scene and took in the obviously injured woman sitting on the couch, "…Oh my god, Detective Beckett, what happened?" She looked at her farther with a suspicious expression.

"I'm fine Alexis. I just had a small accident chasing a suspect, nothing Castle did I promise,"

"Hey! I resent the implication…." He didn't get far in his rebuttal before his daughter interrupted him by talking directly with Kate over the top of his head.

"I know from experience what a klutz Dad can be sometimes so I'm glad it wasn't his fault," turning towards her father she added, "You can't deny that sometimes your enthusiasm outweighs your skill and common sense Dad. Don't make me bring up the Snakeboarding incident."

Castle's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline and he began to stammer a faint but obvious effort to change the subject, however, before he could get very far the doorbell saved him. Shouting "Dinner's here!" he practically ran towards the relative safety of the front door leaving a smiling Detective and a sly looking red-headed teenager in his wake. He should have known better.

"So… care to share the details of the Snakeboarding incident? I need to get your Dad back for a magazine interview I had to do this morning"

"Magazine interview? How did you get injured doing that? I thought you were chasing a suspect?" Alexis look at her confused and concerned.

"It wasn't the interview that did it actually. It was afterwards and the purse-snatching thug that got my attention and ultimately caused the chaos. I chased him down an ally and he tried to hide in a basement but when I found him and he tried to run, we both took a tumble down a step. I'm sure I'll be back to my normal routine soon enough though, so don't look so worried."

"Dad was telling the truth then. I suppose I should keep his Snakeboarding incident to myself as that's the case."

"I can admire your loyalty to your father, but can't you give me something? The interview I had to go to came about because of that damn website that's got my face plastered all over the internet." Beckett finished on a wince as she readjusted on the sofa, trying to get herself more comfortable. The constant aching dull throb of pain was making her irritable; she'd have to watch her attitude. "Did you know that your Dads fans have created a website in my honour?"

"You've got a website?" Alexis was already pulling out her phone and opening up the internet. She started a search just as her Dad came towards them "What's the address?"

"If you girls have finished plotting against me, it's time to eat." Castle interrupted as he began placing Chinese food cartons on the coffee table in front of them.

Ignoring the interruption for a mere moment Beckett replied, "I don't know what the address is Alexis, you'd have to Google it." She then address Castle, but only because he had food, or at least that's what she told herself. "Why would you think we were plotting against you? What have you got to hide?" Beckett aimed a narrow-eyed stare at her partner.

Meanwhile, ignoring the tension that seemed to be about to escalate, Alexis was already surfing the website in question.

"This site is really good guys. Although they could use a less stalker like front page..do they really need all those pictures when half of them are the same but just a different perspective...but apart from that it's good. Nothing too weird obviously or I'm sure you'd already be worried."

"It's not a bad site really. I'm obviously not going to jump for joy about it, but it could be worse." Beckett said around a mouthful of food.

"What sort of stuff is on there pumpkin? I didn't get a chance to look when I found it." He gave an innocent expression in response to a new Beckett-glare for his question.

"Looks like run-of-the-mill find-it-on-Google information really. Nothing dramatic or groundbreaking. There's a few pictures of you on there where you seem to be at a crime scene... should they really be on there?" Alexis put her phone down for a moment to pick up a carton of food herself.

"Its OK; those have been up for a while. I vetted the whole site when I found out about it. You can't see anything as they're focused on me, and the case is closed and it's been through court already."

Castle had taken out his own phone in the meantime and was on the website himself. "These aren't old, in fact I remember that day. It was only last week ..." He held out his phone towards Beckett so she could take a look. She took it from his hand as she put her food back on the table. "You were wearing that blouse that day, the one with the...why are you looking at me like that. You can't see anything other than you in the picture, so its OK right?" He was being glared at, by both women and he had no idea why, at least not this time.

"You remember what I was wearing after a week? Seriously?"

"Yeah Dad, that's a little creepy, even for you. Metrosexual is one thing, wardrobe stalking is another" Alexis shook her head at her father. He needed an escape. He simply couldn't explain to these women exactly why he took such an interest in Beckett's clothing. To Beckett herself, one day, perhaps, but not today or she'd run for the hills. Not to his daughter either, or she'd mention it to his mother and he'd never hear the end of it.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, to try to extract himself from the hole he'd fallen into, they were interrupted by a flare of bright colours and perfectly quaffed red hair that could only ever belong to his mother as she came through the loft door. If she got wind of their conversation, this could get very awkward indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The loft door swings wide as the ever smiling Martha makes her entrance.

"Good evening everyone. Detective, it's good to see you again," as the redheaded actress turned from putting away her coat she noticed the younger woman's predicament, "Oh my; what happened my dear?"

Making her way over to the trio in the living room, she replaces her son who had decided now would be a good time to remove the empty cartons of Chinese to the bin in the kitchen. "What has my charming, albeit sometimes clumsy son, done this time?"

Castle utters a "Hey!" while coming back from the kitchen. "Why does everyone blame me every single time?"

He pouts while he leans against the arm of the sofa next to his daughter. "It's not like I cause accidents every day."

"Yet you do cause them darling. I'll concede that it's usually not on purpose, but you do find a way of attracting a certain kind of trouble. You were the same way when you were a child; Always getting into mischief, finding your way into the strangest of places. Need I mention the trunk incident?"

"It was supposed to be a magic trunk. How was I supposed to know at four years old that it was just an old trunk waiting to be thrown away?"

"You weren't to know dear, just like you weren't to know that they were going to dispose of it in the nearest dumpster with you still inside."

Kate held back a laugh and just looked at the pair with a smirk as the conversation went back and forth; these are the sort of stories that were worth their weight in gold back at the precinct.

"I'll have you know that the entire experience was a rite of passage to the four year old explorer I was at the time."

"A rite of passage that lead to you screaming at the top of your lungs that the trunk tried to eat you once they finally managed to get the broken lock on the trunk apart and you scrambled out as fast as your cubby little legs would carry you"

"It seemed like a perfectly reasonable assumption to make at the time. I was in there for hours just waiting to be digested"

"You were in there for ten minutes while we followed the sound of your screaming to the stage door and the dumpster outside. Really Richard, you should know better than to embellish a story like that when I'm right in front of you. Don't make me bring up the Snakeboarding incident as well dear."

Kate spoke up in her partners defence at last, even though she would have loved to hear about this recurring threat that seemed to work so well, "My current predicament wasn't actually Castle's fault Martha, at least not directly."

"Yet he was in some way, indirectly or not, involved my dear." Martha confirmed, smiling at her son over the top of Alexis head. He simply huffed in response and made his way back to the kitchen, retrieving a glass of water and a pharmacy bag.

"Well, technically it's his fault I've got a website dedicated to me which led to my having to do an interview this morning. I spotted a known thug swiping a purse just as I got outside and obviously I went after him. We ended up taking a tumble down a couple of steps and this is my reward."

Castle approached Beckett with the bag and handed it over with the glass of water, "I invited Beckett to stay with us for the duration of her recovery…."

He was interrupted by Kate almost snorting into her glass of water as she took a sip, "More like kidnapped. I don't remember hearing an invitation Castle."

"Well, you were unconscious at the time, but as I was about to say, considering the circumstances with the elevator in your own building it just made sense for you to stay here. You'll be out of commission for about two months." He said the last part with a wince, knowing she wasn't going to like it.

"There is no way I'm staying here for two months Castle, forget it. I'll be here for a week, two weeks tops depending on how long that elevator is out of action." She got a couple of pills from the pharmacy bag and swallowed them with the rest of her water.

Castle could tell she was in pain, and the evidence was right there in her total lack of concern about taking her pain medication without a prompt, in the stated dose, and with not a single question on where they came from.

Martha smiled indulgently and jumped in before her son cold make the obviously hurting detective want to leave any quicker, "Getting back to the matter at hand, because you're obviously welcome here as long as you need to be dear. We certainly don't mind in the slightest. Honestly you keep my dear son in line far more effectively than I ever could…" At Castle's look she moved on, "…regardless of all that, I want to hear if the interview went well dear? When will it be appearing on that lovely little website? I thought mine went perfectly well."

There was a seemingly visible pause between the three other people around Martha, as if they all took a breath simultaneously when they realised what they'd heard. Of course, Beckett was the first to recover, "You did an interview for my website?"

* * *

**A/N:** My continued thanks as always go to those who read, follow and review. I'm always suprised when I get new followers for this consdering how badly I've treated you guys with my lack of updates. Hopefully the updates will be happening more regularly from now on.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To the Guest that reviewed my last chapter: Thank you for bringing my attention to what I will now refer to as ****_The Defo Incident_****. I have no idea why I did that. I was in a rush and it was a spur of the moment decision to change the summary slightly, but that's no excuse. I don't regularly slaughter the English language in such a way (some readers may disagree) and I certainly wouldn't usually do it in anything outside texting or tweeting and even then very rarely. I am, however, somewhat confused by your comment at the end about it being "…****_part of the reason you hadn't read the story until now_****".  
I didn't adjust the summary, which led to ****_The Defo Incident_****, until I posted that last chapter (number 10) so it's odd how it stopped you reading before, even though it wasn't there. I'm probably just reading it wrong. Anyway, thanks for your review, it was helpful, encouraging and interesting to read.  
On another point of your review; my speed of writing isn't the main problem. It's the speed at which I get myself to start the writing that's the hindrance. So thanks again, whoever you are. I can only hope you're still reading.**

* * *

Previously on A Simple Search;

_Martha smiled indulgently and jumped in before her son cold make the obviously hurting detective want to leave any quicker, "Getting back to the matter at hand, because you're obviously welcome here as long as you need to be dear. We certainly don't mind in the slightest. Honestly you keep my dear son in line far more effectively than I ever could…" At Castle's look she moved on, "…regardless of all that, I want to hear if the interview went well dear? When will it be appearing on that lovely little website? I thought mine went perfectly well."_

_There was a seemingly visible pause between the three other people around Martha, as if they all took a breath simultaneously when they realised what they'd heard. Of course, Beckett was the first to recover, "You did an interview for my website?"_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Oh yes dear. It was some time last month, while I was performing in that little theatre production that didn't get the run it deserved." Martha explained, not really understanding the point of the question. "A couple of very pleasant young women met me at a café near the theatre. They even booked an appointment to talk with me. They were very courteous and polite and only asked a few questions that could hardly be said to be deep and meaningful. What's the problem darling?"

"It's not a problem, as such, Martha, I just hadn't realised they were getting that…interested I suppose."

"I thought you knew all about it dear, they certainly gave me that impression"

"I found it." Alexis suddenly announces to the room. Tapping away on her phone, turning it around to better read the page she's brought up on the site. "It looks OK detective. Nothing particularly deep like Grams said. It's actually very professional sounding. Did you say they were young Grams?"

"Well, yes. It's obviously all a matter of perspective darling, but they were teenagers certainly. That's one of the main reasons I didn't bat an eye to be honest, they couldn't have been much older than Alexis." She addressed her son and the detective with her last comment, hoping to reassure them, even though she saw no need.

"The more I look at this site the more interested I am. It just sucks you in…" Alexis murmured to herself, tapping at her phone and swiping the screen. At least, she thought it was to herself. It turned out she wasn't as quiet as she hoped.

"Sweetheart, why are you so interested in that website when the person it's based on is sitting not two feet from you?" Castle had to ask, considering the almost absurdity of the entire thing. Kate just sat there, slightly dumbstruck. She put it down to the drugs working their way through her system; she couldn't really understand why anyone would go to the site other than a vague interest in her association with Castle.

The young girls red hair swirled about her face slightly as her head shot up at the question. Her cheeks started to redden as she quickly looked from her farther to the detective and back again.

"Well, it's just the content and the layout really. It's interesting and very professionally produced, especially considering that they're only my age as well. I like the news section and the blog. It's not like it's all totally cantered on Detective Beckett, there's some current affairs on there…" Her voice just tailed off into a whisper at the end.

Kate came to her rescue "It's OK Alexis; it's a very professionally done website. Did you see the game they have on there? I think I played that for about an hour when I first…." She broke off for a yawn, "…found it. Sorry about that."

"There's a game? How did I not know there was a game? Why am I missing everything?" Castle, now suitably distracted from his daughters interest in the website pouted like a four year old and took out his own phone.

"It's just a shooting game Castle. You've got more interesting games on your phone I'm sure." She tried to stop the next yawn, she made sure to get her sentence out before it caught up with her, but she couldn't hide it from Castle.

Putting his phone away in favour of turning his attention to his Detective he stood up in front of her, "Beckett, I think you should go back and rest." He didn't use the word sleep just in case she brought up the problem with her sleeping in his bed again. He was being cautious.

"I think you're right Castle." Ignoring his surprised look, she turned to the ladies next to her. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Castle helped her to her feet, surprised that she even let him help at all, but grateful. "Goodnight"

Alexis and Martha watched in silent amazement as Castle scooped up the injured woman and walked off towards his own room as if it was something seen in the loft every day.

"Am I missing something my dear?" Martha turned to her granddaughter in the search for answers to the strange even they had just witnessed.

"Grams, it's just because she's hurt. She can't use crutches with her wrists hurting like they must be at the moment. Nothing's happened apart from that, or at least not that I've seen"

"Well we can live in hope I suppose"

Back in Castle's bedroom, the writer waited impatiently outside his en suit, waiting for the current occupant to reappear. "Are you sure you don't need any help? I can keep my eyes closed just like that time your apartment blew up. No peaking."

The closed door opened and a baggy-pyjama clad detective stood in its place with a wry expression on her face, "So not at all like the time my apart blew up then, because don't kid yourself into thinking I don't know you peaked that time Castle."

He brushed off her feeble attempt at stopping him as he scooped her up once again and moved her onto the already turned down bed.

Another, jaw-cracking yawn broke free as he put her down and Beckett looked up at him after getting situated. "I'm sorry about this Castle. I didn't mean to be a party-pooper or anything but I just can't keep my eyes open right now."

Castle was just grateful that she was going to sleep without argument. "Don't worry about it Beckett," he kept his voice low, as her eyes started to droop. He expected her to put up much more of a fight. He was sure there'd be hell to pay tomorrow just to make up for it.

"I really am grateful Castle, even though I'm sure by this time tomorrow I won't sound like it. I really appreciate..."

Castle looked up from fixing a fold in the covers to find her out like a light. Not wishing to push his luck, or be found staring at the sleeping woman by either his mother or his daughter, he left the room. He needed to prepare himself for tomorrow.

He knew full well they got away lightly today. Tomorrow was going to be a test of restraint, for both himself and Beckett, as he tried not to go totally over the top in looking after his stricken friend and she tried not to do the same and hurt herself any further when she wanted to throttle him in annoyance.

It would be a test and a checkpoint for both of them; after all, how were the next few weeks going to pan out if they couldn't even last a full day?

* * *

**A/N #2: Thanks to all the new and old followers and reviewers; You are awsome.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on A Simple Search_

Castle looked up from fixing a fold in the covers to find her out like a light. Not wishing to push his luck, or be found staring at the sleeping woman by either his mother or his daughter, he left the room. He needed to prepare himself for tomorrow.

He knew full well they got away lightly today. Tomorrow was going to be a test of restraint, for both himself and Beckett, as he tried not to go totally over the top in looking after his stricken friend and she tried not to do the same and hurt herself any further when she wanted to throttle him in annoyance.

It would be a test and a checkpoint for both of them; after all, how were the next few weeks going to pan out if they couldn't even last a full day?

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks as always for your continued support and patience. Out-of-the-blue hospital appointments that have then been moved twice almost killed my will to write, so if you're still hanging on for more of this little story then you're awesome. I can't thank you enough.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

As Wednesday dawned for Beckett it brought with it a bit of pain and a seemingly constant ache in her wrists that felt like it would never stop.

Obviously, like it or not, she was due some medication.

She'd had a fitful night's sleep interrupted every so often when she moved unconsciously and jarred one of her injured limbs, but at least she got some rest. The comfy bed she currently lay in no doubt helped her a lot with that.

She was almost dreading trying to sleep in her own bed after this little vacation in the lap of luxury.

She could hear low voices in the loft, so she knew she was one of the last to wake. Just as she wished for a little more mobility and a little less pain she spied the glass of water on the nightstand and the pills sitting beside it. Castle had been in here while she slept and if she were honest with herself she wasn't surprised. Considering her thoughts in the moments before she noticed the glass, she couldn't be angry at him. He'd even gone so far as to take her dose out of the bottle for her so she didn't have to struggle with the child-proof top.

Castle rounded the front of his kitchen counter island and handed Lanie her cup of hot chocolate. The added marshmallows floating on the top made her smile as she took a tentative sip. "How's our girl doing then Castle? She threatened to shoot you yet?"

"No threats to really speak of, but she's still asleep so that could all change. The painkillers they gave her knocked her out fairly easily last night, she was asleep before I even tucked her in."

"I'm gonna leave that comment about tucking her in alone for the moment in favour of asking for specifics about her injury's."

Castle's eyebrows raised to his hairline at her first comment after realising how much trouble he may well have gotten himself into with that unguarded comment. "She's got a hairline fracture to one wrist, the other one is just sprained, as is her ankle."

"So she's on anti-inflammatory pain relievers."

Castle nodded in reply before asking a question himself, "How long do you think she'll be out of action for? You know as well as I do that it's going to take a lot of fast talking to get her to take it easy"

"With injury's like that it can vary depending on the patient and the grade of her sprains, and it should take about four to six weeks, but you know our girl isn't going to take the maximum amount of time. She'll want to be chasing down suspects in half that. You're going to have your work cut out for you if you're planning on getting her to relax for the next month, but I'm sure you already know that."

Castle grinned "I'll do my best Doctor Parish. I'm actually surprised last night went as easily as it did"

"Speaking of last night lets go back to you tucking her into bed shall we?"

The grin dropped off Castle's face and his expression changed to something that made him look as if he'd been struck by lightning, or highlighted in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

"It was nothing, really, mines the easiest bedroom to get to because she can't make the stairs and she was falling asleep sitting up, and I only carried her a little way because she can't really move very well and she can't really use the crutches either …" He realised he was babbling so his sentence tailed off into silence; judging by the sly smile on the medical examiners face he'd said too much yet again.

"So let me see if I can get this straight. Not only did you tuck her in bed last night, but it was in fact your own bed, and you carried her to it? That about sum it up writer boy?"

Castle decided there wasn't really any point in denying everything he'd literally only just said and agreed with a nod.

"Oh this is more interesting than I expected. You better show me to your room Castle … and don't go making any of your smart remarks about that either."

Castle wisely decided to follow orders for once and zipped his lips; he gestured for Lanie to head in the direction of his room and followed along behind her.

He'd have bigger battles to fight with his detective. There wasn't any need to get on the bad side of her best friend. He may need her to take his side if Beckett put up a fight in the coming days.

Beckett took a look at the time and realised, after taking her prescription and dozing a little as she waited for it to kick in, that it was later in the morning than she expected.

She suddenly recognised a very specific voice out of the murmuring she had previously been ignoring in favour of pain management and rest.

This particular voice couldn't be ignored. Beckett could imagine that she'd never been ignored in her life because it wasn't in Lanie's nature to let people ignore her.

She braced herself and waited for her friend to arrive. There were surely to be comments on the location of her resting place.


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on A Simple Search_

_Castle wisely decided to follow orders for once and zipped his lips; he gestured for Lanie to head in the direction of his room and followed along behind her._

_He'd have bigger battles to fight with his detective. There wasn't any need to get on the bad side of her best friend. He may need her to take his side if Beckett put up a fight in the coming days._

_Beckett took a look at the time and realised, after taking her prescription and dozing a little as she waited for it to kick in, that it was later in the morning than she expected._

_She suddenly recognised a very specific voice out of the murmuring she had previously been ignoring in favour of pain management and rest._

_This particular voice couldn't be ignored. Beckett could imagine that she'd never been ignored in her life because it wasn't in Lanie's nature to let people ignore her._

_She braced herself and waited for her friend to arrive. There were surely to be comments on the location of her resting place._

* * *

**A/N****: Wow, another chapter already. I bet you're all suprised right? I know I am. Just a little reminder that I don't own anything to do with these characters and I get nothing from doing this other than a bit of a buzz with every new review. Thanks for those by the way, and for keeping with me. To everyone one who's new, thanks for taking the time. This thing has grown legs since I started, and I'm totally suprised.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The bedroom door opened to reveal Lanie being shadowed by Castle. They looked surprised to find the Detective awake and seemingly waiting for them, so she decided to break the silence herself and hopefully put off the Lanie-style Spanish inquisition she was expecting, "Hey Lanie, what are you doing here?"

She should have known better, but it was worth a shot, and she was some-what medicated so she had an excuse.

"Don't you _Hey Lanie_ me girl, you know why I'm here. Castle, go and make breakfast or something and leave us to chat for a while." Lanie delivered her request with a glare that really turned it into an order. Castle took the hint and left the room.

Lanie approached the side of the bed and perched on it. Kate tried not to laugh and the fact she very nearly had to hop up to secure her seat.

"So, before I even touch the fact you're in Castle's bed, how about you tell me how you're actually feeling without the sugar coating you've no doubt been putting on for everyone else."

"I'm not feeling too bad Lanie, honestly, so relax. I'm aching but as long as I take something, which I have, then there's almost no pain. I've been resting and I must have had at least 9 hours sleep last night." She made sure not to even hint at the ridiculously comfortable bed.

"Mmm-hm, I'll believe you, for the moment. Just make sure you keep resting. Sprains can be worse than breaks. You can't rush them."

"I know Lanie. I'm sure if I rest for a couple of weeks I'll be fine, so stop worrying" She smoothed out a fold in the covers over her legs and tried not to wince at the ache in her wrist. That wouldn't help her deal with Lanie at all.

"I'll do more than worry about you if you only let yourself rest for a couple of weeks. I'll kick your ass and you'll be out for longer." Lanie tried to rein in her temper; she knew this was going to happen, but she also knew no one could push Kate Beckett into doing anything. "I'm sorry to tell you sweetie but you'll need to wait at least a month."

"There's no way it'll take a month Lanie, three weeks tops and I'll be back at work I'm sure. I'm fit and healthy already, and I've healed quickly before. When the ER doctor expected me to take a month and a half off work I told him he was being ridiculous."

"If he said 6 weeks, then that's what it should be Kate"

"We'll see. I'm fine with resting for a while, but we both know I'd go insane resting for that long"

"It's not like you have to sit completely still for the entire time. Resting doesn't even mean sleeping non-stop Kate. It means no chasing down leads and suspects and no work at all, it means taking help when it's offered and not hopping up the nearest flight of stairs as soon as you can use your crutches."

"Lanie…" She tried to stop her friend from ranting, she could almost sense the next topic of conversation, and even though she knew it was fruitless, she wanted to at least try and change the subject to something else.

"I know what you're like Kate. We all do. Speaking of knowing what you're like. How about you explain why you're all of a sudden at home in the bed of Richard Castle?"

Beckett's breath seems to get stuck in her throat; although she had been expecting it she was still surprised for some reason. Denial is a wonderful thing.

"I'm injured and last night I was almost dead on my feet. There's nothing to explain"

"Oh really, well we both know that up until this accident you'd have bitten his head off for even suggesting such a thing."

"I'm not that bad Lanie, really, but he didn't give me much of a choice"

"What you mean is he just picked you up and carried you, without a fight apparently. What I want to know is what happens now. You're staying here for a while obviously, so I'd like to know what's zipping through that pretty little head of yours and what you're going to do about it"

"Can we not get into that whole '_I don't know why you don't just jump him'_ argument right now?"

"Fine, I'll leave that be, you're getting off lightly today just remember that, but you know as well as I do that there's something there that needs to be addressed."

They were interrupted by a light double-tap knock from the bedroom door and a reserved voice asking for permission to enter.

Alexis opened the door with the one had that wasn't balancing a tray that looked like it was filled with enough breakfast food to feed an army.

"Hi Dr Parish, Detective, Dad sent me in with breakfast because apparently I'm less of a prime target? No idea what's got him afraid to come into his own bedroom, but here I am anyway"

The young girl tailed off, obviously feeling slightly out of place.

"It's OK Alexis, come on in and please call me Kate. Shouldn't you be at school by now?

Alexis placed the tray of food on Kate's lap, making sure the tray was stable before letting go. Some of the tension had eased when she replied, "I've got a late start today. Apparently there's something wrong with the heating and ventilation in the main school building so they've had to close most the classrooms. We had an online chat room discussion with one of my teachers this morning instead. I'll be leaving in a little while to go to the classes I can actually get in to."

"Ok then, why don't you come and eat some of this food then, there's no way we'll finish this."

Alexis looked relieved and relaxed slightly at the idea, so she came and sat on the other side of the bed, leaned against the headboard next to Kate, and picked up a banana from the tray.

Lanie took the bowl of blueberries and strawberries and began popping bits into her mouth. She paused with one plump berry half way to her mouth, deciding that perhaps her detective friend could do with a little push from an oh-so-helpful teenager.

"Hey Little Castle, so you think I could enlist you to help me with something" The medical examiner watched with a barely concealed smirk as Kate's head slowly rose from her perusal the food on the tray, her fork full of syrup soaked pancake paused in mid-air momentarily forgotten. She stared at her friend with a narrow eyed expression.

"Um, well that would depend entirely on what you're asking Dr Parish."

"Girl you need to call me Lanie, we are not at work and I'm not your doctor. It's nothing difficult or dangerous so don't panic."

"I'm always careful when it comes to agreeing to anything. You know what Dad's like with his plans and schemes; I can never be too careful"

"Sensible" Kate muttered as she went back to her breakfast. She couldn't stop Lanie anyway, it didn't matter what she was planning.

"Well, it's for a good cause I'm sure you'll agree. I need you to help me convince our headstrong detective here to take the six weeks off work like the doctor told her to"

Alexis's head turned to the older woman in question, "You're not going to take the six weeks? I don't understand. Sprains are worse than breaks. They can take a good time to heal properly and you can put yourself back weeks if you overdo it."

"It's OK; I'm sure I'll be up and around a lot quicker, that's all"

"But that makes no sense. You need time to heal, and that time is totally dependent on the amount of rest you give yourself. If you think you'll be going back to work in, what, half that time?" she paused to look at Lanie for conformation, after seeing a nod she continued with a frown marring her features, "Then you'll probably put yourself back at least another week on top of the six, if not more. Why not just wait the six weeks?"

Alexis was very confused. She looked between the two other people on the bed, still frowning.

Lanie simply looked at Kate and said "See, if Little Castle can see that Kate, then why can't you?"

Alexis just couldn't leave it alone; the entire idea of Kate going back to work too early was absurd. "You're perfectly welcome to stay here for the entire time you know. Dad would be thrilled, obviously, but Grams and I could keep you occupied. We could have movie marathons and ice cream sundaes…" she paused and pealed back more of her banana, and Kate took the opportunity to interrupt while it was available.

"I can't impose on you guys like that. It's too much and I'm sure I won't need the full six weeks"

"It's not imposing if you're invited, besides you know that if you went anywhere else Dad would just turn up and bother you every five minutes. It'll be so much easier if you just stay here…" Alexis could sense the detective was warming up to the idea slightly, so she threw in an deal-sealing offer, "…and if you did, then Grams and I can run interference for you and make sure Dad doesn't really annoy you and actually leaves you alone sometimes. We can't do that if you're somewhere else."

The pair of co-conspirators looked at each other with raised eyebrows during the silence that followed, waiting for the older woman to give her answer.

Kate decided to just give in, it was so much easier and the offer was undeniably tempting and it made sense, "You make a good point Alexis, and although I'm sure I won't need six weeks, I suppose it would be stupid of me to turn down your offer, if only for the fact Castle will follow me wherever I go otherwise. I'll be counting on you and your grandmother to keep him out of my way when I want to throttle him."

Alexis all but shook with excitement as she sat on her side of the bed, "That's awesome. We'll have the best time I promise, and I'll try and convince Dad to finish writing his chapters that are overdue. Don't worry about a thing. Staying here will be great, you'll see."

Kate nodded her head as they all tucked into their breakfast food, taking whatever they wanted from the tray and chatting and everything and anything.

She couldn't help but feel if she were totally honest with herself, that it wasn't really the prospect of Castle annoying her that was the overriding problem; it was more to do with him not annoying her, just like he didn't really annoy her last night. It was the fact he's more considerate than she ever gives him credit for and rather than feeling like she wanted to shoot him being the problem, it was feeling like she wanted to hug him and never let him go, that kept creeping into her mind when she least expected it, making her wonder if this was a good idea, or if it would all blow up in their faces over the coming weeks. Only time would tell she supposed, but she wasn't feeling particularly optimistic.


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on A Simple Search_

_She couldn't help but feel if she were totally honest with herself, that it wasn't really the prospect of Castle annoying her that was the overriding problem; it was more to do with him not annoying her, just like he didn't really annoy her last night. It was the fact he's more considerate than she ever gives him credit for and rather than feeling like she wanted to shoot him being the problem, it was feeling like she wanted to hug him and never let him go, that kept creeping into her mind when she least expected it, making her wonder if this was a good idea, or if it would all blow up in their faces over the coming weeks. Only time would tell she supposed, but she wasn't feeling particularly optimistic._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again to everyone who's reading and reviewing. Even though The Keddster deserves a specific mention for being cool, I think you're all brilliant, so thanks again. I just bet you didn't expect 14 to appear so soon right? I know I didn't.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Castle stands in his kitchen watching water boil in a pan on the stove.

Ordinarily he wouldn't just sit by and idly watch a pan of boiling water, but for some reason he's turned introspective in the last few moments.

He's just realised that it's been a week since Kate had her tangle with the running suspect.

It's Wednesday afternoon. She's been out of commission since a week last Tuesday; it's actually been a week and a day since he brought her home from the hospital. How the heck did that happen?

He's still standing, he can still walk, and there's no sign of an injury on his person, and his ears are both still intact and without even the slightest hint of soreness.

Shouldn't he be waiting for the other shoe to drop?  
Shouldn't he be walking on eggshells? Just in case he upset the delicate balance?  
Why isn't he so afraid of doing something that sends her running, or limping in this case, that he's sitting quiet as a mouse in a corner, or strapped into a straitjacket at his own request?

He's sure she can't have noticed the time passing. He obviously hasn't been thinking about it or he wouldn't be staring at boiling water, the pasta sitting on the counter nearby, totally forgotten.

He shakes his head and reaches for the fresh pasta shapes and tips them into the bubbling water without a second thought. He needs to keep doing whatever it is that's kept them from imploding over the past week.  
No sense in ruining it now with over thinking.

God forbid that Kate realises what's going on, or rather what's not going on, and decides it's time she went back to her apartment.

Her Dad's had been on the phone and said he could be back in a couple of days if need be, and the elevator in her building should be fixed tomorrow. She's gotten fairly adept at using one of her crutches to help her move around in the last day or so, she's even been hopping up the stairs to help Alexis in her room with her homework.

Technically she could go home.

He decides he needs a plan. There are still several weeks of recuperation she should take, so he should try to distract her.

As he moves around the kitchen, almost on autopilot creating the meal he'll share with his favourite women, he tries to formulate a plan by thinking through his options.

She was saying only yesterday that one of the most annoying things about being out of action is not being able to exercise. She's an active person by nature as well as habit. It's very hard for her to just stay in bed all day so she's up with the larks whether she likes it or not.

She's used to running, which she can't do, she's used to doing yoga, which she can't do effectively yet, not to mention the combat training which is totally out of the question.

He really, really needs a plan.

Just as he thinks the thought, it's as is as if an Angle appears out of thin air and provides the answer he couldn't find himself. God bless his daughter.

"Dad, do you think we can go to the Hampton's over a long weekend?" The redheaded teen asked, leaning on the other side of the kitchen counter; totally innocent of the light-bulb moment she's just provided for her father.

"You, my darling daughter, are a genius" He declares and kisses her on the top of her head as a reward.

"Well, I thought we already knew that, I'm sure I've got the novelty mug if you need further proof, but why am I a genius in this specific moment?"

"Because you've just given me an awesome idea; where's Kate?"

"She's taking a bath I think. She asked to borrow some lotion and bubble bath a while ago. Why?"

"We need to convince her to come to the Hampton's with us" He skwints as he draws his eyebrows down in a concentrated frown, hoping his daughter thinks that's even a possibility.

"We'll need a plan, and a good one." His expression immediately changes to one of delight at her declaration.  
There is no doubt that this girl is his daughter, but even as he basks in his delight she carries on with purpose, "She's been Ok for the last couple of days, but this morning she wanted to go for a run because she's getting restless when she's awake and up before everyone else"

"We need to use the pool. Paint it as the perfect place to exercise, which it actually is, but we need to promote its perfect placement in such a relaxing and peaceful environment. That's what will swing it for us."

"Your right, I hadn't thought of that. It's the perfect non-impact exercise and it's totally free of irritating gym-bunnies and those guys who swim laps and get really in your face if you accidentally get in their way. She can use it as much as she likes, when she likes. Oh I just had a thought!" Her Dad turned towards her to hear her epiphany, leaving the pot of sauce he'd started stirring, "We can use the library as well, she'll love that!"

Castle thought all these ideas were too good to be true. Surely it couldn't be as simple as he was hoping.  
They needed back-up to make sure. He'd need to enlist some outside help to convince her.

He knew just who to call for such a complex and delicate operation.

He did, after all, have a guy for everything; and this time he actually had two who couldn't be more perfect for the job.


End file.
